


The Hidden Hand

by Spookywanluke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in London breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that the criminal Moriarty had moved onto juicer subjects than robbing Citysiders of their jewels. This relief held out for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Hand

Everyone in London breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that the criminal Moriarty had moved onto juicer subjects than robbing citysiders of their jewels. This relief held out for a year until jewels, papers from the government and foreign office treaties started to disappear and reappear somewhere else.   
  
Each site of crime was despair to the baffled Scotland Yard, there were no calling cards, no evidence, no nothing.  The only piece of information was that the goods also go to somewhere where they'll do the most damage - The jewels to their true owners, confidential docs appear in the news department’s inboxes, you get the idea.   
  
If you kept one ear to the homeless networks or criminal scenes, you would've heard whispers of the 'Sherlock - the hidden hand'. His abilities are widely speculated on; Flying, levitation, invisibility, even teleportation but one thing that every rumour agrees on is his description: Tall, thin as a reed, sunken pale eyes, hair uncombed, clothes a riot of neglect and he's known to move like a snake.   
  
A monster of depravity to those caught in his crosshairs, deceitful to those in charge and suave to those truly innocent, Sherlock's name spread to the four corners. Whenever a deed is disclosed, everyone in the know would claim "It was him!", but no matter the occurrence, no matter the time, this master thief was never in the vicinity.

  
The master thief Moriarty was mentioned earlier and others of note could be invoked, but none were as deceitful or as Sherlock. The current rumour floating the circles was that they were nothing more than agents of this Napoleon of crime.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please do forgive me for murdering a wonderful poem and song, but I was in the middle of another music video when my playlist gave me this and an image of Sherlock as a feline would not leave.
> 
> This has only had the personal BetaStick(tm) waved somewhat over it. Neither a brit-picker nor a true beta has come within 1Km of this fic.


End file.
